


[Art collection] Chronica Picta

by Mirach_art (Mirach)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Art, Gen, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Knight Aziraphale (Good Omens), Knight Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Mercy Killing, Mobile friendly pictures, Pencil, Post-Scene: The Bandstand (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Scene: Flood in Mesopotamia 3004 BC (Good Omens), Scene: Kingdom of Wessex 537 AD (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Traditional Media, War in Heaven (Good Omens), angst bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirach/pseuds/Mirach_art
Summary: Chronica Picta, or an illustrated chronicle of Aziraphale and Crowley, mostly in pencil. I'm currently participating in the Good Omens angst bingo, where you can mostly expect the themes of angst and hurt/comfort and in the Good Omens Bingo with more general topics (so expect some humour or fluff as well).
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 144
Kudos: 184
Collections: GO Angst Bingo 2020, Hurt Aziraphale





	1. Thumbnails view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the picture to go to the corresponding chapter in the work and see it in bigger size.  
> I'm also posting my art on [deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/mirachravaia/gallery/70734961/good-omens) and [tumblr](https://mirach.tumblr.com/).

Angst bingo:

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327167/chapters/64537336) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327167/chapters/64537336) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327167/chapters/64110118#workskin) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327167/chapters/64816720#workskin) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327167/chapters/65323540#workskin) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327167/chapters/65792371#workskin) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327167/chapters/66041962#workskin) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327167/chapters/66430474#workskin) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327167/chapters/67282876#workskin) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327167/chapters/68209797#workskin) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327167/chapters/70802952#workskin) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327167/chapters/70802952#workskin) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327167/chapters/70854942#workskin) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327167/chapters/72914454)

Good Omens bingo:

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327167/chapters/70090950#workskin) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327167/chapters/70195164#workskin) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327167/chapters/70361049#workskin)

Non-bingo story illustrations:

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327167/chapters/66891385#workskin) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327167/chapters/71619618) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327167/chapters/72515229) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327167/chapters/72731349) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327167/chapters/72731349)

Other pictures:

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327167/chapters/67709941#workskin) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327167/chapters/68435432#workskin) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327167/chapters/69865341#workskin)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327167/chapters/66891385#workskin)


	2. The only one left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sketches for the angst bingo prompt "How does it feel? To know you're the only one left, I mean."


	3. Mercy kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Mercy kill", I drew an illustration of my story [Knocking on Heaven's Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577068/chapters/62070964#workskin), featuring not-Crowley-Raphael and Gabriel, who will get a new corporation with minimum waiting time and paperwork.

> At the same time, on Earth, Gabriel raised his hand as if to protect himself from a blow. "Please…" he rasped through the blood in his mouth, "let's be reasonable!"
> 
> Raphael approached him with a frown. 
> 
> "Mercy, Azi… Raphael? What the…? He…he attacked me!" 
> 
> The healer's expression was so cold it could have been chiseled from ice, without a hint of compassion.
> 
> "You used my knowledge to hurt someone."
> 
> "W-What?" Gabriel stammered, trying to shift away. "But he hurt _me_! See? I'm hurt! He's crazy! He attacked me! I had to defend myself!"
> 
> "You used hellfire on an angel."
> 
> "I had to! I had no other option!
> 
> Raphael nodded. "Me neither," he said and summoned his staff. 
> 
> Gabriel's eyes widened with fear, "You can't…"
> 
> "Can't heal you corporation. I'm too drained. Easier to get a new one."
> 
> "What? No! No no no…"
> 
> "We will talk later," Raphael said with just a little hint of grim satisfaction as his staff hit Gabriel in the temple.
> 
> The precision of the blow was clearly derived from a long study of essences, physical bodies and their connection. 


	4. Time loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketch and a short story for the prompt "curse: time loop". 
> 
> _Time is a weapon in the great heavenly war. It's still new and unstable and the commanders use it to their advantage. They create time loops in strategic moments, assuring that the fight repeats until their desired result. And Aziraphale is caught in one._

Aziraphale looks into the eyes of his enemy. He knows every line in the face of the rebelling angel. It's a cherub, and a strand of their honey-brown hair got loose from their braid and is falling over their eye. Now they will push it back behind their ear and raise their sword.

They push it back behind their ear and raise their sword.

"Please," Aziraphale says, desperately. "Do we have to do this? Can't we talk?"

The angel doesn't listen. They swing their sword and Aziraphale blocks it with ease. 

"We don’t need to…"

Thrust. Block.

"I don't want to kill you!"

Feign to the left and attack from above. Aziraphale blocks, expecting it.

"No no no, just stop for a moment, please!" he cries out, panicked. He's at the end of the script. 

The swords clash. The enemy's blade uses the momentum and twists to the other side. It hits him in the temple. 

Pain floods his senses. He can taste blood. Then everything fades.

* * *

Aziraphale looks into the eyes of his enemy. He knows every line in the face of the rebelling angel. It's a cherub, and a strand of their honey-brown hair got loose from their braid and is falling over their eye. Now they will push it back behind their ear and raise their sword.

They push it back behind their ear and raise their sword.

Here they go again. 

Time is a weapon in the great heavenly war. It's still new and unstable and the commanders use it to their advantage. They create time loops in strategic moments, assuring that the fight repeats until their desired result. 

And Aziraphale is caught in one. He knows the desired result. But he doesn't desire it. 

Swing. Block.

"Please, listen to me…"

Thrust. Block.

"I don't want to kill you!"

Feign left, attack. Block.

"We're in a…"

Clash, twist. Block.

"...a time loop! If you just…"

Stab.

Aziraphale falls, clutching his stomach. Blood soaks his white uniform.

* * *

_ Many loops later: _

Aziraphale looks into the eyes of his enemy. He knows every line in the face of the rebelling angel. It's a cherub, and a strand of their honey-brown hair got loose from their braid and is falling over their eye. Now they will push it back behind their ear and raise their sword.

They push it back behind their ear and raise their sword.

Aziraphale doesn't try to reason anymore. He fights mechanically, with practiced moves. Over and over, always one more move added to the script. He's tired of fighting, tired of pain, tired of dying.

He has tried to not defend himself a few times. He died in agony and was thrown into a new loop. Now he tries to prolong it as much as he can.

Time is stretching before him like an eternal tangle, returning to the same place over and over and over and over and over and over…

Until he breaks it.

He doesn't want to.

He doesn't want to.

Over and over and over and...

He stares at the bloody sword in his hand. 

His opponent is dead. He killed them. 

No! No! No!

He desperately wishes for the time loop to repeat, to undo what he did.

It doesn’t repeat.


	5. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "trapped in an object" (but no longer)


	6. On Snow Like Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a dream about Aziraphale being injured and Crowley carrying him barefoot in the snow.  
> LTRisBACK wrote a story for it, titled [On Snow Like Broken Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385301)  
> This is an illustration for the dream and the story, and also a DTIYS if you want, because I love this scenario and would really like to see more variations on it, no matter if painted or written.


	7. Adversaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Omens angst bingo prompt "soul-enemies, not soul-mates", but I'd like to leave it free to interpretation.

And here's a version without the thread of fate, because I couldn't decide:

The pose is from the 15th century fencing manustcripts Gladiatoria. Unlike what movies show you, fencing with a sword in full armour was mostly about using the sword as a lever for getting to opponent on the ground so that you could find an opening in the armour.


	8. Sleeping angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the angst bingo prompt "I forgot. I forgot you."  
> This is an illustration for Ch. 22 of my story [Back to the Roots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797169/chapters/49428527), and Aziraphale has been through a lot and doesn't remember Crowley in this scene, but you can imagine whatever you like with the picture. Maybe he just fell asleep in their cottage and Crowley is weeping from happiness that the angel is his now :)

> Aziraphale smiles. Feeling safe and whole again, he falls asleep.
> 
> Snakes do not usually weep. This one does.


	9. I've got you now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Omens angst bingo prompt "physical hurt/comfort".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally intended this as an illustration for Back to the Roots as well (the prompt does fit the story), but half-way into the picture I decided I wanted to draw them in their typical clothes while their captors left them naked in the story.


	10. Between the mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for Ch. 7 of [Back to the Roots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797169/chapters/53688565)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's angst bingo call is not on my card, so I'm posting an older picture instead. It's the one I wanted to redraw from a different perspective last week, but then decided to give them clothes :)


	11. Losing faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _\- The point is not to avoid the war. The point is to win it.  
>  \- Ah._
> 
> Good Omens angst bingo prompt "Crisis of faith; doubt"  
> (Pencil + digital)


	12. Looking up at the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave the interpretation of this one up to you - are they chasing each other in the sky? Or is Aziraphale falling and Crowley desperately trying to catch him?


	13. Still there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale, still standing in the bandstand hours after Crowley has left.  
> For the angst bingo prompt "Rejection", based on [this observation](https://mirach.tumblr.com/post/635755105434681344/do-you-want-to-hear-something-sad-this-is-the).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MovesLikeBucky wrote an accompanying story for the picture, in case it's not heartbreaking enough: [the darkness has not overcome it. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861998)


	14. St. Nicholas, angel and demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 6th is the day of St. Nicholas (the original Santa Claus). In Czech republic and Slovakia, St. Nicholas is accompanied by an angel and a demon (čert), rewarding good kids and punishing bad ones. Of course I had to incorporate Aziraphale and Crowley into that and base it on a picture ([Mikuláš, anděl a čert, 1948](https://m.smedata.sk/api-media/media/image/sme/2/37/3799902/3799902_1000x.jpeg?rev=3)) of a Czech painter Josef Lada, famous for his winter scenes that are often used on Christmas postcards now. Some liberties were taken with perspective to make the figures more prominent. (Painted last year)


	15. An angel, a demon and a batwinged hourglass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this picture](https://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/29881421158/nothingbutthedreams-i-just-rediscovered-how) of Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett.


	16. Demons in college

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fill for Good Omens bingo prompt "College AU".  
> Maybe not so much of an AU because it's inspired the story I wrote with HotCrossPigeon, [A Special Place in Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546701/chapters/64711945), where Aziraphale becomes a king of Hell and sends a bunch of Disposable Demons to study things like sociology and management to act as advisors in making Hell a nicer place :)


	17. Hell's Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Omens Bingo prompt fill "Aziraphale Eats All". That's the goal at least, because this is another picture inspired by [A Special Place in Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546701/chapters/64711945), where Aziraphale became a king of Hell and changes started to happen:
> 
> _One of the changes that happened in Hell was without Aziraphale's knowledge. Crowley was involved as a consultant in it, because it was a surprise for the angel. It was Hell's Kitchen. They actually brought Gordon Ramsay Down There to teach them. It led to some discorporations, but now the demons working there could rival the best chefs._
> 
> The demons in the picture are also characters from the story, from left to right: Adrammelech, supervisor of Satan's (now Aziraphale's) wardrobe; Grg; (Gordon Ramsay); owl demon Stolas and Ob, Smasher of Kneecaps.


	18. Sherbet lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fill for Good Omens bingo prompt "Adam".


	19. Aziraphale and Oscar Wilde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GO angst bingo prompt fill "The realization that in the end, even after all you've done, nothing has changed".


	20. Demon mode on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley's form for scaring paintball players deserves some love too.  
> Fill for Good Omens angst bingo prompt *Crowley forgets being a "good" demon*


	21. Ophiuchus and Serpens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley as the constellation Ophiuchus ("serpent-bearer") and Serpens. Drawn for the Do It With Style Good Omens Reverse Bang where it inspired [Janara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janara/pseuds/Janara) to write the story [A Stair of Swords](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167095).


	22. M25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fill for Good Omens bingo prompt "The M25".


	23. Facing Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale in front of Satan's throne - the first illustration going with Fuuma_san's story [On the Battlefield of Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192187/chapters/71673927) created for the Do It With Style Good Omens Reverse Bang.


	24. Monstruous forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other two illustrations going with Fuuma_san's story [On the Battlefield of Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192187/chapters/71673927) created for the Do It With Style Good Omens Reverse Bang: Aziraphale fighting in Hell taking on a monstruous form to have a better chance against his opponents... and Crowley, taking on a monstruous form to protect Aziraphale after the fight.


	25. Old wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale has some old wounds from the War. (Fill for Good Omens angst bingo prompt "Bad chronic pain day".)


End file.
